


树下金芒 35

by 7drinker



Series: 树下金芒 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7drinker/pseuds/7drinker
Summary: 围脖～七层酒放了图片版，什么时候被裁，就不知晓了～
Relationships: 叶树&盛芒
Series: 树下金芒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618012





	树下金芒 35

叶树读书的时候，特别迷恋巷子里、庭院间的咖啡店，宅宅的门面，不显山、不露水，故事皆在里面。  
这像是一个探究味道的旅程，你迈开步子，打开心门，朝着一个未知的庭院前进。  
在庭院尽头，或许有味道好闻的人，在等你。  
或许只有一张椅子，可供你稍作休憩，喝一杯咖啡。  
庭院深，深深几许，你我情，情情万千。  
窗外下着小雪，大街上冷风阵阵，房间里面却很火热。  
这温度似乎是由于叶树的一段告白。  
我用了七年时间，再次站到你面前，其实只想说一句，我很想你。  
告白很简单，却也再长情不过。  
盛芒的五官，属于深邃硬朗一类，通俗点说，就是很男人。  
一个非常强硬的男人，最吸引你的时候，大概是他不为外人所知，只愿在你面前显露的，他的脆弱。  
然而，脆弱是暂时的，这样的男人，本性还是掠夺。  
这是短短数秒间，叶树的认知。  
他的告白，明显打动了盛芒。  
男人红着眼眶，用温热的指间，一点一点擦干叶树脸上的泪痕，动作温柔而宠溺。  
两人默默无言，心却是通的。  
叶树任盛芒的大手在他脸上一遍遍擦过，越擦脸越烧，热度贴着皮肤逐渐蔓延开来。  
眼瞅着男人的脸，越凑越近，叶树无意识地向后挪动了一下。  
他不知道自己是怎么了。  
他们不是第一次接吻，甚至中午才刚刚亲过，但他就是直觉想躲。  
以为盛芒眼神变了，变得很凌厉。  
他的闪避没能躲开男人的追赶，盛芒单手固定住他的后脑勺，张口含住了他的下唇，舌尖并没有在唇瓣上滑动，而是急切地拉扯厮磨了两下，直接顶｀进嘴里。  
带着不容违抗的力道，一遍遍扫过他的牙关，极具攻击性地一下一下翻搅着口腔黏膜。  
那感觉，简直就像是模仿性｀爱动作！  
叶树是top，通常也是主动一方，习惯于带节奏，然而此刻，他却被盛芒强硬地压倒在沙发上。  
盛芒弯曲膝盖，跪在叶树两腿之间，热烫的手掌隔着一层布料，不断在他身上抓揉，叶树攥紧盛芒衬衫，脖颈后仰，放纵着男人的吮｀吻。  
他可以真切感觉到自己身体的变化，每一根战栗的神经，都在叫嚣着寻找出口。  
盛芒紧紧按压住他，在他耳垂上舔了一下，低哑磁性的嗓音穿过耳孔，“叶树，我想要你。”  
与此同时，男人用力摆动了一下腰胯。  
叶树猛地闭上眼睛，突如其来的悸动，卷着阵阵羞耻感，恶袭而来。  
盛芒推起叶树的T恤，两颗肉粒早已在刚才的亲吻和身体摩擦中挺立。  
叶树闭着眼睛，胸口微凉，却迟迟等不到男人的进一步动作，他缓缓睁开眼，就看见盛芒正一眨不眨地盯着他的乳头看。  
“别看。”叶树羞臊着脸，慌忙抬手要遮。  
盛芒的舌头却先他一步，嘬了上去。  
“嗯！”叶树身体倏然一抖，瞬间弓起背脊。  
一个乳头被男人重重吮吸，另一个则被大力拉拽。  
眼见着自己的乳肉被男人无情地扭转、揉按，像是玩具一样肆意凌捏，叶树难耐地推拒，“别扯，疼……”  
“但你下面变大了。”盛芒根本不听他的，一只手附上叶树下体，甚至还在上面揉了一把。  
没想到盛芒在床上居然这么……  
“你！”叶树气急，他想躲，却又的确很享受这种刺痛，乳头所带来的酥麻快感，像是细小的电流，直直蹿进了乳孔。  
盛芒唇舌没停，双手慢慢向下移去，流连过精瘦的腰腹，手腕一转，摸上了挺巧的臀部，揉捏的动作越来越色情，十根指头几乎要完全嵌进臀肉里。  
当手指探入丘谷缝隙时，叶树猛地夹紧，“不要！”  
他大口喘着气，面上的紧张一览无余，双眸中透着些许惧色。  
盛芒把手指拔出来，伸手去够搭在沙发背上的外衣，从衣服口袋里拿了瓶东西。  
叶树睁大眼睛，不可置信地盯着那个小瓶，“你、你什么时候买的？”  
盛芒勾着嘴角，“在你挑薯片的时候。”  
“你早就想……你……”  
叶树后面的话，被其他声音所取代，带着润滑剂的手指，已经重新探了进去……  
“放松点儿。”盛芒一手按住他一条腿，另一只手在小洞周围不断按压，从一根手加到了两根，“别夹太紧，我动不了。”  
叶树简直要羞死，盛芒顶着一张严肃认真做事的脸，说出来的话，却是露骨无比！  
两根手指在他体内，来回搅动，扑哧扑哧的水渍声格外清晰，叶树攥着沙发布料，偏头把自己埋进靠枕里，电流不断汇聚于小腹，让他整个身体都在颤抖。  
灵巧的指间在某个凸起上，抠了下。  
“唔哈！”叶树身体陡然向上一弹，神经迅速绷紧，强烈的快感，让他脚趾头都蜷缩起来。  
“是这儿？”盛芒很准确地锚定了那个小凸起，一下一下搔刮着那一点。  
“不要，别……”叶树被磨人的欲望，熏红了眼，“停下……”  
盛芒自己也不好受，下面硬到胀痛，但他还是想让叶树先纾解。  
一波接着一波，无缝衔接地狠戳，他想亲眼看到叶树高潮的样子，“舒服吗？”  
叶树不知道该如何形容这种感觉，毕竟他没有被进入后面的经验。  
盛芒握上他的性器，龟头已经冒出不少体液，湿润的触感更方便手上撸动，“舒服吗，嗯？”  
身体内外的双向刺激，烤得叶树根本无暇思考，他强行收拢自己所剩无多的理智，伸手拽着盛芒衣衫，把人拉向自己。  
“哥哥，去床上。”  
这声哥哥，把盛芒的思绪短暂拉开。  
拉到圣托里尼的水戏，拉到叶树第一次给他口交，拉到了他们在电影中的过往。  
但其实，叶树最早一次叫他哥哥，是在七年前的那个午后……

盛芒抱着叶树进了卧室，把人放在床上，立刻压了上去。  
两人一边唇舌纠缠，一边扯拽对方的衣衫，相互摩擦着皮肤的热度。  
叶树的内裤被拉下来，股间已经一片湿粘，红肿的性器顶端，滴滴答答往外渗着液体，似乎是在爆发的边缘。  
盛芒抬起他一条腿，想要继续给他扩张，被叶树掰着手臂阻止了。  
“直接进来吧。”  
盛芒喉结一滚，“你还没完全适应。”  
叶树摸了摸男人的子弹内裤，鼓起的柱状顶端，蘑菇头已经打开，狰狞着跃跃欲试。  
“别忍着，我不想你忍着。”叶树把双腿打开，掰住脚踝，让自己的私处彻底暴露在男人视线下，“进来……”  
泛红炙热的身体，细密蜿蜒的汗水，温软挑逗的言语，露骨催情的动作。  
这种画面对任何一个男人来说，无疑是最致命的诱惑。  
盛芒握住自己涨到发紫的阳物，抵住细小的穴口上，他气息很不稳，“要是疼，就喊出来。”  
叶树含笑小声问：“喊出来，你就会停下吗？”  
盛芒把顶端刺了进去，“不会。”  
尽管做足了心理准备，但当真正要用后庭，承受那种型号的粗大时，撕裂般的疼痛，还是让叶树想要撞墙。  
一瞬间，他有种窒息的感觉，感觉一口气卡在喉咙里，久久上不来，原本挺立的性器，因为疼痛逐渐软了下去。  
盛芒也在强忍着，一半都没进去，就已经满头大汗了。  
战栗撒满全身，叶树泛白的指节死死抠住枕头。  
“疼就抓我。”盛芒把他的手指掰开，按在自己身上，低头亲了亲他嘴角，“宝贝儿，吸气，慢慢放松。”  
叶树依言深吸了一口气，紧密的肉穴短暂地张合了下，盛芒抓住机会，发力顶了进去。  
“呜……！”他的惊呼全数被男人吞下。  
体内的灼烧感，伴着疼痛迅速蔓延，全身就像麻痹了一样，变得火热。  
明明疼得想逃跑，却又想要更多的碰触，更深的进入。  
这个金灿灿的男人，终于是他的了……  
“哥哥，我好喜欢你。”叶树勾着盛芒脖子，情动地回应男人的吻。  
两条舌头勾缠翻动，来不及吞咽的唾液，顺着嘴边蜿蜒到脖颈，盛芒一路追着吻，脖颈，锁骨，肩头，乳粒……  
叶树的身体在慢慢放松戒备，体内的肉柱浅浅逗弄着他的穴口，疼痛逐渐被麻痒所代替，软下去的阴茎也被重新唤醒。  
盛芒抬起他一条腿，环臂把他大腿夹在腋下，宽大的手掌则拖着一侧臀瓣，使劲顶撞了一下。  
“啊！”这个深度让叶树失声呻吟出来，他赶紧咬住手指，不让自己再发出这种骚人的动静。  
盛芒轻笑了下，又是狠命一顶，叶树颤抖着晃动脑袋。  
他能明显感觉到男人的东西，在他里面转动，越顶越深，越来越快。  
“慢……慢一……一点……”话语被撞得支离破碎，男人大开大合地在他体内抽动。  
盛芒把他的手指从嘴边掰开，“为什么要憋着，你叫得很好听。”  
叶树浑身酥软，根本使不出力气和男人对抗，唇间的低吟不住溢出，配合着男人的动作，一声一声敲打在两人耳膜上。  
体内的东西跟着又涨大了一圈，盛芒捏着他的臀肉，几乎是整根拔出，再一刺到底。  
“嗯啊——！”叶树眼前闪过一道白光。  
粘稠的体液喷溅在两人胸腹上，和汗液混杂在一起，还有高潮过后，迷离失神的脸……  
一切都泛着情色的光晕和气味。  
盛芒把叶树两条腿扛在肩上，掰着他的大腿，疯狂地抽送。  
湿热的肉壁，紧紧吸附着性器，穴口边缘已经被捣成烂红色，每次抽出来，都能看见肠壁的媚肉翻出，然后又随着下一次顶入，骤然缩紧。  
“你里面真的很会吸，好舒服……”盛芒哑着嗓子赞叹，他整个身体压下，把叶树对折过去，打桩一样冲刺，最后停在一点上不动了。  
男人趴在他身上，大口喘气，火热的气息透着隐忍。  
半晌，盛芒微微偏了下身体。  
叶树敏感地意识到什么，他勾着男人健硕的腰背，紧紧卡在腿间，“哥，别出去……就射在里面。”  
盛芒红着眼睛看他，“你是第一次，东西留在里面要生病的。”  
“没关系。”叶树用力收缩自己的穴口，“我想你射在里面。”  
盛芒闷哼，身体剧烈抖动了下。  
他死死盯着叶树的脸，痴迷地应了一声，“好……”


End file.
